The present invention relates to electrically-heated spoons.
Electrically-heated spoons are typically placed in a container, such as a bowl, to heat liquid food, such as milk or soup, in the container. The spoons generally comprise a spoon body on which a flat heating device is mounted to heat the liquid food and a handle extending from the spoon body to be held by the person who is using the spoon. The spoon is commonly called an electrical spoon as it uses electricity which flows through the electrical heating filaments inside the spoon body to generate heat for heating the liquid in which the spoon body is immersed.
Conventional electrical spoons generally comprise a handle on which an electrical heating device is mounted to be disposed into the liquid food to be heated so that when the electricity is supplied to the device, heat is generated on the surface of the device to heat the liquid food within which the device is placed. In this way, liquid food, such as water, milk and soup, can be heated and cooked.
The conventional electrical spoon, however, has no thermostat or temperature regulator incorporated therein. Thus, when it is heating liquid food without being carefully watched, overheating or overcooking may result thereby damaging the electrical spoon or causing a fire. Further, since no power control device is provided in the conventional electrical spoon, when an electrical spoon that is generating heat is accidently placed on a desk or table, a fire can result.
It is therefore desirable to provide an electrical spoon having a temperature regulator incorporated therein so as to control the temperature generated thereby within a pre-determined range to avoid the dangers of fire and property damage.